halfmoonacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lara Grihori
Overview Lara Grihori is a female character, of the age 16, created and controlled by the user Zeke149. She is one of the students of Half Moon Academy, who studies in the day class. Lara stands at 5' 4", sports simple, long red hair. Said hair is usually fashioned into a ponytail with a yellow scrunchy. Not really very muscular, and is, according to her puppy, Zeke Voblio , flatter than one year old soda. She has orange eyes, wears a red shirt under a white jacket, and a pair of blue jeans. She tends to have a green shoulder bag to carry Zeke around, as well as a scabbarb for her sword, Breaker. 'History' 'Bio' This, may be quite complicated. In fact, it sounds sorta far fetched. But, a story is a story, so here goes. Me and my twin brother were born in a caravan. I refuse to use the term "travelling circus," which is why I call it a caravan. My father was the ringleader of said caravan. When I was 3, I started doing weird fire and air tricks, and my brother did the same, except with lightning, at around the same age. No one was really freaked out, because of a: they have this weird religion of two flying gods who controlled fire and lighting, and probably thought we were incarnations of said gods, and b: others thought it was part of an act. When I was 7, my mother was turned ill. It wasn't really life-threatening, but it hindered a lot of what she did. Up until today, she still suffers from the same illness. Our father became more distant as time went by too. One night, my brother and I found him talking to a strange cloaked man. We ran as soon as they were finished talking. The next day, my father had everyone come, as he was to make an announcement. He told the people to grab us, as we were to be punished. Strangely enough, they complied. Our mother came for us though, and started calling them insane. Our father instructed them to take her away as well, but luckily, we were able to reach our mother's car and drive off. Things went downhill from there. We were on the run for a little over 4 years, until we met him. We were able to get to a nearby city. There, I saw two kids. A boy with natural looking blue hair, wearing some headphones. The other was older than him, as well as having more brawn. I could have sworn I heard my father talking somewhere. Then the pair came towards us, and asked if we were in trouble. My mother responded by saying we were being chased. Sometimes, I just hate my mother for beeing too trusting. The younger boy looked up for some reason. He called someone a limousine soon arrived. He told us to get in, and duck under the seats, and try not to think of anything. I heard my father and the boy talk, but my father soon left. The boy then told the chauffeur to go to somewhere called "The Clearing." On the ride, the pair told us their names. The blue haired boy was Zeke, and the big one was Wisteria. We got to a forest and walked until we got to this little clearing of trees with a nice house in the middle. Zeke told us this is where we'd live until we could get back at the guys. I asked why he would help us, to which he replied that he was doing it because the cloaked man was a psychic(Weird reason, right?). That surprised me quite a bit, but all of us just let is slide. Soon enough, he started training me and my brother, while my mother rested. Zeke was really weird, since he was some spirit thing called a Laka. He said something about him using personas for moving and communicating. One day, me and my brother were sparring, when I turned into into a phoenix, and my brother into a lightning griffon, as we crashed into each other. Zeke was surprised, yet impressed at the same time. He also created Breaker, a surprisingly large, yet light-weight sword, which I use. We stayed there for three months until Zeke thought we were ready. We ambushed our caravan, and I kept my father distracted long enough for Zeke to ambush the psychich. I wasn't really good, but I was good enough to keep buy Zeke some time. Zeke knocked him cold and put a device on him. My father then went back to normal. The device jammed the psychic's power, and could only be unlocked through a keyword that only Zeke knows. The psychic was arrested, and life pretty much went back to noral. I hated my powers, so I gradually stopped using them. The next time I used them, I was much worse than before. There was a bright side to that though, since Zeke had quite a bit of money, he bought me the electronics I currently have. One day, Zeke heard about a school called Half Moon Academy. My parents wanted my brother and I to go, but my brother stayed behind. Zeke decided to tag along, to see if the school was to his liking. So he went into this blue, wolf pup Persona of his, and came back to me in my little green bag. And now, I am finally here, at the gates of Half Moon Academy. 'HMA' Upon the first day Lara and Zeke arrived, it was hectic. They got to the gates, walked in, and sat down near a tree. They eventually got up and went to the Main Building so they could get started with school and everything. They met Prometheus, Lara got her uniform, and they learned where their dorm is. It was also their first encounter with the vampire, Shun. They soon met him again when he went towards their dorm. After a little situation where Cyrus and Mas came and took him away, the 2 talked and soon planned on going to the dance that was going to happen that night. However, he, more or less, stood her up and didn't go. Important for later on, m'kay? They later on met Sol near the dance hall. Lara soon left to go get dress while leaving Zeke behind so he wouldn't accidentaly peek on her or something. Before she could change, she soon felt a dark presence, or a certain rune breaking, so she jumped out the window, let out her wings, and went low to grab Zeke in mid-flight. She soon spotted Sol again and a new student, Robert. After a bit of talking, preparing for whatever was to come, including getting an explosive she hasn't used, and dress putting on....ing, they met Cloud next. He did try to hit on her, but got rejected kiddingly. She also noticed something strange about Zeke after he did a bit of scouting for Cyrus. The two soon encountered an oracle tree with the others after finding Robert knocked out on the forest floor. They encountered a few strange visions before disconnecting with it. Then she noticed a tree was gone thanks to Cyrus being hit up by Raark the golem. She changed after her dress, jumped in, tried fighting against it, and learned a new attack in the process. Cyrus soon went dark mode and Sol got her and Zeke out of the place with telportation. Zeke, however, ran back into the fray in fury with Sol and Lara following. Lara kept fighting to no avail until Zeke arrived in his Human Persona. They started fighting it again and Lara soon devised a plan with Robert. However, it was soon interrupted when Kate flicked a piece of metal that exploded and knocked her out. Lara soon woke up to the alarming sight of Zeke bleeding through his eyes and mouth. After coming back to her senses, she tried fighting again. However, it was soon unnecessary when Cyrus beat Raark with a giant, high pressure water spitting, rubber....duck. Needlessy to say, she definitely felt humilated, shocked, happy and mad all at the same time. As she walked out, she talked a little with Mas and soon got changed back into her dress. She went back near the dance hall and saw Sol again. She also first met 12 there and learned of his past. Soon afterwards, the dance began. Lara didn't really do much. She hanged around with 12 quite a bit and helped him learn how to dance a bit. When a Day Class girl kept staring at them(later learned to be Tea Grey), she managed to get her to back off. Finally, Lara and 12 kissed as Darius played his song with Zeke and Sol before falling asleep on top 12 and hugging him as well. The night pretty much calmed down after that as they all went to sleep. Lara was awakened a bit later and ended up meeting a few new students, but went back to sleep later on. As the next day began, she encountered Insanity for the first time and learned that she was apparently under suscpcion by the dimensional guard. Afterwads, she went to her classes. They were soon interuppted as Shadow Cyrus started to emerge. After the short fight with him, she and the others in the fight were transported to this strange dimension with Shadow counterparts of 12, Insanity, and Vanessa. After all that, they have a second encounter with Shadow Cyrus and soon finish him off. They're then transported to another strange area where they all meet Maia, one of the godesses of Kerectus. The group finally gets back after, apparently, a day. Lara just sort of relaxes around and has a few fun encounters with Tea. Or at least Tea's definition of fun. After the incident, she went to class and after hearing Night Class has recess, found a spare unifrom and tried finding 12. She was soon caught and was giving very violent punishment. She gets back to the school awhile afterwards and is mentally told by Cyrus to go to the catacombs. She does so and ends up shooting an Elder Vampire. She starts giving blood to Kate after she lost blood thanks to an Elder Vampire and ended up passing out. She was then carried off by Tea as they had more of Tea's fun. She woke up, prepared for the big finale fight against the Elder Vampires, and ends up completely missing them. After a bit more time of schoolwork and such, the year ends as Lara and Zeke head off to home. (Will be continued later) 'Powers & Abilities' She can fly, control fire, and turn into a phoenix. She is quite good in using a sword. It is also possible for her to be in a mid-morph version of her phoenix, where she ends up looking like a harpy, and not on fire. Fire Spike: She swings down Breaker causing fire pillars to go at her foe. Blaze Flurry: She sends many sharp, flaming feathers at her enemy with her wings Plasma Drill: '''A combo attack with Robert. She goes full phoenix form and adjusts it with his lightning. She then drills into the enemy with her long beak. '''Healing Feathers: She uses some feathers that fell from her wings to heal people. Half Hybrid Form: She develops red, orange, and yellow feathered wings on her back. This form is more so for flying capabilities than using fire or fighting. Full Phoenix Form: 'She turns into a huge, flaming phoenix. There are blue, yellow, red, orange, and even a bit of green flame in the form. She's extremely powerful in this stage. '''Full Hybrid Form: ' She becomes somewhat of a harpy in this form. Her feet turn into bird legs covered with fur-like red feathers from the mid shin down, complete with talons. She gains the same colored feathers she has in all her other phoenix forms onto her upper arms and her nails are sharpened. She also gains a huge, skelton bird head as a helmet, although she tends to take it off which also makes her hair fallout from its ponytail form and go back to long flowing hair. She can only glide in this form compared to flying, but her fire capabilities are increased quite a bit. 'Mini Phoenix Form: '''A mini form of her Full Phoenix Form. It's much tinier to the point of a regular sized, small bird and although it isn't on fire, it can breathe it. It's got red, orange, and yellow feather and looks a tiny bit like a duck, except without the webbed feet and a different beak. 'Paraphernalia 'Character Relations' Zeke: The two are very good friends. They tend to make fun of and insult one another, but defintely don't hate each other. Cyrus: Currently has a bit of a grudge against him from the constant insults and her constant failures at beating him. She mostly wants to find SOMETHING she can beat him at. 12: He's currently her boyfriend. She cares deeply for him and is very worried at times for him. Albeit, he can be a tad bit.......naive in the fact of what's right to say, she usually doesn't mind. 13: She doesn't really hate him, but she isn't a fan of his. Insanity: They don't exactly like each other much, if not at all. Insanity tends to mock her just for the fun of it. Leumas: Not much. She isn't a big fan since he might be the reason her, 12, and Zeke might get arrested. She doesn't seem to massively hate him though. Mas: Not much. She seems to think of him a tiny bit as a friend considering they're both elementals. Kate: Not much. Lara does consider her a friend since she's friends with Zeke. Vanessa: Lara likes her, but is a tiny bit jealous for obvious reasons. Wink-wink-nudge-nudge-Am-I-right-Am-I-right. Mark: Considers him a friend. She does finding some of his antics a bit....strange though. Tea: Considers Tea a friend. She really hopes she doesn't get intrest back in...well you know who. Coru: Lara doesn't know much about her, but at least considers her an ally. 'Love Life' Category:Characters